Awaken
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: "…the last to awaken to his talents. The miracle who did not become one of the 'Miracles'…" That was how Aomine Daiki described him. What if Kagami's power exceeded what they'd imagine? And now, Aomine wasn't sure he could save him. Aokaga.


**A/N : Just... what in the world am I writing?! This idea popped out of nowhere when I heard Hatsune Miku's "World is Mine" though the song had nothing to do with the story. Sorry for weird story line and bad grammar. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer : Me own none!**

**Warnings : Aokaga, weird story lines, bad grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Awaken"<strong>

**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by**

**Daughter of Vayu**

* * *

><p>They thought in the last Winter Cup, Kagami's power had awakened. They thought those enormous strength was the pinnacle of the red tiger's power. They thought no one could surpass the talents of Generation of Miracles. They thought they were the strongest, that no one, in the near future, could match them. They thought they had it all. They thought of Kagami as their worthy opponents. They had acknowledged his power. The only one who could surpass them...<p>

And how wrong they were.

Everyone gasped as they saw it.

Everyone.

The strength, the technique, the agility, speed… Those legs…

If they were called "Generation of Miracles" what it would make him then?

He was beyond the Miracles.

And when Aomine Daiki saw it from the spectators seat, he knew Kagami was doomed the same fate as his, long time ago. Kagami Taiga had become too strong. Even from his seat up here, Aomine could see it on the red head's face as he looked at the opponent's team. They didn't have a spirit to fight anymore. Aomine's chest clenched tightly as the buzzer indicated the end of the match. None of the Seirin players were laugh or smiled. They all looked at their ace, at the unusual cold expression on his face.

The margins of the scores were tripled.

And yet, none of them looked happy.

They only looked at Kagami Taiga, with fear in their eyes.

It was almost like five-on-one. Seirin teams couldn't even do much since Kagami had handled everything by himself.

And the dread came to Aomine as he quickly stood up from his seat and ran towards Seirin's locker room. He could hear Momoi Satsuki called his name, but right now, the only one he had in his mind was his red head tiger, his precious one.

Aomine ran as fast as his feet could bring him. He stopped as he saw the familiar light-blue haired teen who was stood in shock in the middle of hallway. Aomine couldn't see Kuroko's expression, but he knew it. He'd seen the same expression long time ago. Carefully, Aomine approached the shorter boy and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Tetsu… Is he…?"

Kuroko looked at him. His usual calm eyes were now widened with fear and shock.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko whispered quietly. "It happens…"

"Shit!"

Aomine had seen this coming. He knew it from all his one-on-one matches with Kagami all this time. Never before Aomine had to push himself like in their one-on-one, and Aomine could feel it… The growing power in Kagami. He kept dismissing it. He had to save Kagami before it was too late. So, Aomine ran for the locker room.

He knocked and waited until Seirin's female coach opened it. She was surprised to see Aomine on the doorway. Aomine could see the tear stain on her eyes.

"Where's he?" asked Aomine.

"H-He just left…" said the coach, voice slightly trembling. "A-Aomine-kun… Is he…?"

"Leave it to me," said Aomine as he quickly took off to find Kagami.

* * *

><p>It was rather hard to find Kagami. Aomine found him outside the court, still clad in his jersey despite the cold winter wind. The dark-blue haired male approached Kagami. He took off his own Touou jacket and put it on Kagami. The red head seemed surprised when he saw Aomine. He leaned into Aomine's touch as the tanned male cupped his face gently.<p>

"Are you alright, Taiga?" Aomine asked softly.

Kagami didn't answer.

"Taiga…"

"Something was wrong with me, Daiki…" Kagami whispered. His voice was trembling with fear. "D-Daiki, I'm afraid…"

Aomine pulled Kagami into his embrace. He held him tightly while the red head buried his face in Aomine's shoulder. Aomine could feel he was shaking right now. Kagami's breath became erratic. Was it that bad? When Aomine's power awakened, he'd felt the same fear. When no one could match him anymore… He didn't want the same thing happened to Kagami. When Kuroko told him he would find a worthy opponent, Aomine didn't believe it at first.

But Kagami came, and saved him. It was how Aomine could find his way back to the fun basketball. To their mutual love for the sport. And now, the Kagami in his arms had turned into sobbing mess. Had he turned into monster? Kagami must be realized it, and yet, the other male was a high spirited fire who would always give all his might in the game.

And resulting with this.

Kagami Taiga had become worse than Generation of Miracles.

And this time, Aomine wasn't sure if he could save him.

* * *

><p>"Taiga, let's have a one-on-one," Aomine said.<p>

Both of them were walking home from the court. Once again, it was Seirin's crushing victory. Kagami had tone down his play to match his teammates and the opponent. At first, Aomine thought he saw the old Kagami back, but he knew the façade he had put on. Even Kuroko could see through it. Kagami's head wasn't even in the game. And yet, they still had big margins on the scores. The team had become cold and distant from Kagami, and Aomine could feel the invisible wall that separated them.

This was bad.

As soon as the match ended, Aomine quickly came to Kagami, saying he would walk home with him. Kagami let out a soft smile and nodded, changing his jersey quickly before saying good-bye to his teammates.

So, here they were. Walking side by side walking home together.

"I don't want to," said Kagami. "I feel tired."

Aomine knew it was a lie. But he didn't pursue further.

Since the next game would be Touou vs. Seirin.

They could have their one-on-one to their heart content.

* * *

><p>No one believed it.<p>

No one believed what they'd just see.

Even Aomine himself couldn't believe it. He only looked up at the figure looming above him. This wasn't his Taiga. Not anymore. Aomine could see the hurting expression on the red head's face. Aomine looked around him and realized how the others seemed to have given up. There was no way they could catch up. Not with Seirin's ace still standing on the court.

It was completed.

They had created a monster.

"I'm sorry… Daiki…"

Aomine could hear the whispered word and his chest tightened with a knot. Not even he could save him right now.

The whistle blow as Seirin's coach decided to bench Kagami. The red head returned to the bench. With remaining 30 seconds on the clock, there weren't enough time for Touou to catch up. Even with Aomine still stay on the court.

Seirin won with a victory, and yet, they weren't happy.

Because they'd just lose their ace in this game.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if this is how you felt, Daiki…" said Kagami as they sat, side by side after the match. Everyone frustrated, and Kagami was broken. "No wonder you said that lame catchphrase… What was it again? 'The only one who can beat me is me'?"<p>

Aomine sighed as he squeezed Kagami's hand in his.

"Daiki… Have I turned into monster?" Kagami asked. "I don't want this…"

"Taiga…"

"I don't want this power… I just want to play basketball… But now… D-Daiki, I don't even know what I should do anymore…"

Aomine sighed as he pulled Kagami into his embrace. It always calmed him down. Aomine felt the same trembling as Kagami clung to him like a lifeline. He let the other boy cried. It must be so frustrating to Kagami. It was against his principle, it was against his nature. And Aomine knew he should stay by Kagami's side.

"Look, you've save me once, remember?" said Aomine as he used his jacket's sleeve to wipe away Kagami's tears. "This time it's my turn."

"B-but… You can't even beat me…"

"Don't be stupid, Bakagami!" said Aomine. "Don't get so high and mighty on me. You've beaten me now, but I'll make sure I'll kick your ass on our next one-on-one! You hear me?!"

Kagami chuckled slightly.

"Is this the part where I should've said 'Your light is too dim' and 'the only one who can beat me is me'?" Kagami asked.

"Don't you dare using my own line against me," said Aomine. He brought up Kagami's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "No matter how strong you will be, I'll always by your side and catch up to you. I'll save you, just like you did to me, got it?"

Kagami nodded.

"But don't you dare skipping practice!" Aomine said.

"That's supposed to be my line! This time, it's your turn to catch up to me, Ahomine!"

They both laughed. Aomine still didn't let go of Kagami's hand.

Everything would be alright. They would always together. No matter how far Kagami had run, Aomine would always catch up with him. If the red head run faster, Aomine would increase his speed. They would always together, and this time, Aomine won't fail. He had promised to stay by Kagami's side, no matter what happened.

And when he fell, Aomine would be always there, ready to catch him.

Together, they would be alright… right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Aaaarrrggghhhh! Too weird... it doesn't make sense at all! *crawl under the rock and hide from the world***

**Please review?**


End file.
